


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Woosung!

by eustasstic



Category: Snuper (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Present, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, pls stan snuper, soft, surprise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Seonghyeok siempre ha andado detrás de Sangho, está hasta los huesos por él. Pero un día decide dejar de molestarlo, ¿qué sentirá Sangho al respecto?
Relationships: Choi Seonghyeok | Woosung / Jo Sangho, Choi Sungkhyuk | Woosung / Jo Sangho, Woosung / Jo Sangho





	¡Feliz cumpleaños, Woosung!

Después de muchos años tratando de conquistar al gracioso y delicado, elegante y bello, digno de admiración y halagos, estrella naciente en modelaje Jo Sangho, Choi Seonghyeok se había dado casi por vencido con intentando conquistarlo. No pensaba desmantelar su campaña como pretendiente aún, pero ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes. Y es que su carrera como compositor acababa de despegar.

Fue en una de sus serenatas al pie del vestíbulo de la compañía de entretenimiento, Widmay, como muestra de sus sentimientos por el joven Jo, cuando su talento por la música fue descubierto y notado. Ya estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos en dirección a las puertas principales, y Sangho a su vez volvía los suyos hacia el elevador; apenado pero decidido en su postura de rechazo, cuando uno de los altos ejecutivos mandó a uno de los representantes a entrevistar a aquel muchacho de complexión perfecta para ser un idol. El representante no tardó en gritar "¡Usted, el muchacho de la guitarra, eh, espere, por favor!", logrando hacer que el chico volteara y pidiéndole diez minutos de su tiempo.

Al final, llegaron a un acuerdo, el hombre trajeado regresó a su oficina con un futuro nuevo contrato bajo el brazo y Seonghyeok volvió a su casa con una oportunidad de oro que nunca pensó que tendría.

Como era de esperarse, el trabajar para la misma empresa no cambió el hecho de que Seonghyeok pasara de vez en cuando a saludar a Sangho. Si bien siempre le cerraban la puerta en las narices, o lo pasara de largo, era gratificante ver el bello rostro de su crush. En algunas ocasiones pudo observar el ligero tono rosado en aquellas mejillas regordetas, junto con una sonrisita, pero siempre de escasa duración ya que de inmediato, el joven Jo cambiaba su expresión y lo echaba del lugar. Poco a poco, Seonghyeok comenzó a atraer las miradas de las chicas, y conforme caminaba por los pasillos en su rutina diaria hacia los estudios de prácticas, se empezaban a escuchar murmullos aunado a fijas miradas hacia él.

Es cierto que al principio a Sangho no le atraía Seonghyeok en absoluto. Y es que fueron amigos de la infancia y los recuerdos que tenía del chico eran algo bruscos y toscos, además, dejaron de hablarse en la secundaria y fue en preparatoria cuando se reencontraron. Al principio Seonghyeok no lo recordaba y sólo se le había acercado nuevamente para tratar de tener una cita con él. Viendo que no era recordado en absoluto, Sangho obviamente se negó.

Después de unas semanas, la cabeza de Seonghyeok hizo click y eso sólo logró hacer que su interés aumentara, queriendo saber cómo había sido la pubertad del otro y alabando sus delicadas facciones desde la infancia. Pero Sangho siempre se limitaba a no expresar un "sí" abiertamente, aunque siempre lo rechazara; sus rechazos no eran groseros ni completamente negativos como te podría parecer tal cual lo expreso en este relato. No. Sangho no era malo ni agresivo, en realidad sus temperamentos encajaban el uno con el otro, y aunque hubo otros pretendientes y chicas interesadas por parte de ambos, nunca se fijaron en ellos o ellas. Los rechazos de Sangho para los otros era un rotundo no, mientras que Seonghyeok asentía ligeramente al escuchar ese par de confesiones que tuvo, esbozando una sonrisa y declinando la oferta con cortesía y caballerosidad.

Sí, Seonghyeok era todo un caballero, aunque mayormente hacia idioteces. Pero eso era una buena proporción, pues había logrado hacer que Sangho riera y se sonrojara levemente al menos un par de veces. Cuando fue el baile de graduación, Seonghyeok pudo bailar con Sangho una canción, motivo por el cual se sintió recargado de energías, batería que hasta ahora empezaba a gastarse. Quizá era simplemente el agobio del trabajo, que no le permitía sentirse con ánimos para continuar con su rutina conquistadora.

Pero Sangho nunca se imaginó que escucharía un "Creo que es tiempo de que retire mi campaña –Seonghyeok rió levemente antes de proseguir-, aquí concluye mi plan de 2 años", con un tono de voz indeterminado que Sangho no pudo descifrar. Fue un momento extraño para Seonghyeok, pues él nunca diría eso, pero quería enfocarse en su álbum, mejorar su voz y el dejar en paz a Sangho por un rato podría hacerle meditar en qué hacer con su vida.

El muchacho de mejillas regordetas parpadeó, quedó en una pieza al escuchar esas palabras y ver ese semblante, no le cuadraba en absoluto. Pensó que no le afectaría, que quizá sólo era otra broma, que estaba exagerando. Sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse cuando empezó a extrañar los mensajes del otro. Era tan inusual, poco a poco Seonghyeok le mensajeaba con menos frecuencia, pero ahora llevaba días sin hacerlo. ¿En verdad lo había superado? ¿Se había olvidado de él de una vez por todas? Se preguntó, consternado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que le correspondía... ¿De qué otro modo podría interpretarse? Estaba confundido, motivo por el cual acudió con uno de sus amigos más íntimos: Hyunggeun. Él le escuchó atentamente, en realidad nunca entendió la rara relación que ambos tenían pues cualquiera pensaría que Seonghyeok era completamente rechazado por Sangho. Pero por alguna razón ambos siguieron coexistiendo, hasta tal punto de llegar a una rutina, las mismas escenas donde Seonghyeok coqueteaba con él y Sangho lo rechazaba. Rutina que comenzó a desvanecerse.

"Deberías replantearte tu situación" el mayor dictó sus palabras como juez al sentenciar una condena.

Sangho se sintió cohibido.

"¿S-Situación?"alcanzó a tartamudear casi enseguida.

"¿Te gusta Seonghyeok o no te gusta? Es por eso a lo que has venido... ¿o no?"

El menor parpadeó ante la pregunta.

Le tomó varios días en asimilar aquella charla, al principio no podía entender cómo podría gustarle Seongyeok, pero sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando por casualidad se topó con una escena poco grata.

Cierto día, los asistentes y demás empleados se reunieron para preparar una especie de semana del té. Una pequeña celebración donde cada día cierto miembro de la compañía presentaba un tipo de té y llevaba cierta cantidad de éste para repartir durante los tiempos de receso. Estaba siendo una gran propuesta, muy exitosa entre los empleados. A Sangho le encantaron los primeros días, pero justamente un viernes, al concluir oficialmente la reunión, pudo divisar cierta figura conocida. Quedó rezagado por no apurar su taza de té, así que fue de las últimas personas en abandonar el comedor. Al caminar hacia la salida pudo escuchar la voz...No, mejor dicho, la risa coqueta de Seonghyeok. Sí. Era él. Estaba en el pasillo charlando alegremente con una de las jóvenes actrices de la empresa. Allí estaba él, como si nada, recargado en la pared mientras le contaba alguna de sus tontas anécdotas a la chica, quien sólo reía de vez en cuando y lo miraba fijamente. Por alguna razón Sangho sintió algo, como una especie de molestia o enojo. Estaba celoso.

"Está bien, de acuerdo", comenzó dramáticamente mientras se desplomaba en la silla en frente de su amigo, "creoquemegustaSeonghyeok".

El mayor acercó el oído.

"¿Qué?"

A lo que Sangho repitió.

"CREO QUE ME GUSTA SEONGHYEOK".

Hyunggeun soltó una risita.

"¿Crees o estás seguro?".

"Aish" el menor rodeó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. "Está bien, me gusta. Lo admito". El otro aplaudió, finalmente Sangho entendía y aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Viendo que su amigo estaba totalmente perdido, un par de horas platicando con él fueron suficientes para llenarle de ánimos e ideas para prepararse y por primera vez planear algo para el chico que le venía cortejando desde hace meses. Pronto sería una fecha especial, y Sangho quería sorprenderlo.

Lo tenía todo planeado.

Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el café, sobre todo en helado y en dulces, así que se aseguró de tener listo un sundea a base de ese sabor, con nueces y crema chantillí y mermelada de fresa como decoración. Y había arreglado otros detallitos más, como conseguir una linda cadenita con la insignia de la bandera pirata del protagonista de One Piece como dije o colgante, anime que Seonghyeok adora casi tanto como Pokemón. Sangho sabía ya que tenía muchas cosas de Pokemón, por lo cual optó por buscar algo del otro programa para él.

Con paso algo dubitativo, caminó hacia el pasillo y recorrió el mismo camino que Seonghyeok solía recorrer...sólo que al revés, pues en esta ocasión era él quien hacia la visita. Recorrió el resto de la sección de modelos, tomó el elevador para subir dos pisos, donde era el lugar de los músicos, y buscó el lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Seonghyeok.

La puerta del pequeño estudio-oficina sostenía un letrero con el nombre "Woosung". Sangho aún puede recordar cuando el otro le anunció su nuevo stage name, alardeando como siempre, pero sonriendo felizmente mientras le contaba los detalles. Se armó de valor y golpeó en ella un par de veces.

El pelo rosado de Woosung apareció, seguido de su rostro. Sus ojos recibieron con sorpresa, muy grata sorpresa, la visita del menor, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una perfecta sonrisa. "Sangho-ah, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" saludó en un tono gentil y galante, haciéndole paso para dejarlo pasar. No iba a dejarlo ir en un buen rato, así que se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo.

Sangho aclaró su garganta y miró sus propias manos y dedos, jugando con ellos como para prepararse mentalmente. No dejó pasar tantos segundos, y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los del mayor. Tan pronto como Sseonghyeok vio aquellas oscuras y bellas, durmientes orbes, su corazón se derritió.

"Awww, ¿acaso tú...?" entonces, entonó con voz grave pero suave, demostrando su emoción "Jo Sangho, ¿me extrañaste?" mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

Sangho inmediatamente se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza, negando, aunque sus palabras fueron:

"No- Yo... es decir...Uhm, sí...Uh-".

"Adorable" fueron las palabras que recibió justo después.

Seonghyeok le había alcanzado un asiento, frente de él, así que estaban cara a cara, y relativamente cerca.

"Bueno, sí. Me preguntaba por qué no te aparecías alrededor... Claro que sé que estás ocupado, y-y no es como que me interese" empezó bien, hablando suavemente pero enseguida se apresuró y negó rotundamente el motivo de su visita, aunque era bastante obvia.

"Uuuuy, ¡adorable! Esta actitud nueva me gusta, te haces el que no me quiere pero en realidad me extrañaste" Seonghyok observó, y comentó alegremente. Era cierto. Había acertado. Por fin, Jo Sangho había mordido el anzuelo. "Ah~ y pensar que sólo tenía que dejarte en paz para que te fijaras en mí con los mismos ojos con los que yo te veo a ti" sus palabras sólo hacían sonrojarlo más y más. Por alguna razón, siempre le gustaron los halagos de Seonghyeok, sí, ahora lo entiende. Se hacía el dificíl.

"C-Cállate" Sangho le reprendió con un ligero golpe en el hombro. A lo que Seonghyeok se quejó pero siguió sonriendo, para dejarlo hablar. "Quería entregarte algo, porque hoy es...tu cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños, Seonghyeok" dijo, a pesar de haberlo golpeado recientemente, mientras se inclinaba a depositar un beso en su mejilla. Seonghyeok chilló. Se sentía en el cielo. "Ven a mi casa después del trabajo" añadió, a lo que Seonghyeok arqueó una ceja, pensando. _Primero un beso y ahora quiere que vaya a su casa, ¿qué es lo que pretende Sanguito?_ "¡N-No es lo que tu sucia mente está pensando!" respondió de inmediato al ver la extraña sonrisa del chico.

Seonghyeok hizo un puchero, pero asintió y acató la orden del menor. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara el día laboral y esperó a que Sangho saliera también. Sangho se sonrojó al verlo parado ahí, en el vestíbulo, no pensó que irían juntos... Sacudió su cabeza y se acercó al cumpleañero, mientras llevaba una bolsa con los preparativos. "Creí que tendrías alguna fiesta o reunión con tu familia" dijo.

A lo que el otro respondió que ya había tenido una fiesta familiar la noche pasada. "Esta vez soy todo tuyo" le dijo, con una sonrisa, y un guiño; como siempre.

Sangho meditó brevemente "Uhm, ¿podríamos ir a tu casa mejor?" sugirió. En esta ocasión, Seonghyeok no hizo ningún comentario que incitara a algo con doble sentido y asintió.

Al llegar, Sangho pidió que le prestara su cocina y que no entrara hasta que le llamara. Lo que sólo hizo que Seonghyeok se emocionara aún más. Lleno de curiosidad, el chico hizo su mayor esfuerzo y aguardó a que le llamaran. Sangho no era heladero, pero viendo diferentes videos en youtube pudo aprender a preparar un delicioso sundae a base de chocolate como él quería hacerlo. Pasados los minutos, dio unos últimos retoques a la decoración con nueces y llamó al cumpleañero "Puedes pasar, Seonghyeok-ah".

Con nerviosismo, caminó hacia la cocina y se adentró en ella, asomando su cabeza y mirando alrededor. Sus ojos se ensancharon al igual que su sonrisa mientras Sangho sostenía en sus manos dicho postre. "Es para ti, espero que te guste" dijo, un poco apenado y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas regordetas.

"Sangho..." quería llorar de la emoción. Tomó el helado y asintió, probando un poco. Estaba delicioso. Pronto, alabó el trabajo del menor, diciéndole muchos elogios. "¡Estoy muy feliz! Este es el mejor regalo~ Un helado preparado por ti, es delicioso. ¡Me encanta!" y compartió su helado con Sangho, dándole a probar un poco. "¿Verdad que está delicioso?"

Justo cuando el festejado estaba acabando su helado, Sangho se acercó a él con una pequeña bolsita entre manos. Seonghyeok la tomó y volvió a gritar emocionado y conmovido "¡Un dije de One piece!" estaba muy feliz, miró hacia Sangho, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero fue tal su sorpresa cuando los brazos del menor lo rodearon "O-Oh..."

"Feliz cumpleaños, Seonghyeok-ah"

El mayor no cabía de gozo, y lo abrazó fuertemente "G-Gracias, Sanguito", dijo casi llorando, o actuar que lloraba. Entonces, Sangho le ayudó a ponerle el colgante, que tanto le había gustado.

Enseguida, Sangho se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla, causándole un ataque y haciendo que el menor le mirara con una sonrisita.

"Te quiero".


End file.
